


"rivalry"

by nightaviation



Series: weekly writing project ! [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Bands, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls in Love, Secret Relationship, apink chorong and bomi are mentioned, byul and hyejin are mentioned but they don' appear, drummer wheein, indie band!wheein, joohyun is mentioned, nayeon and jisoo appear for a second, rock band!yongsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightaviation/pseuds/nightaviation
Summary: “I know that… it’s just so dumb that people care more about our supposed ‘rivalry’ than your music.”She leans in to rummage through Yongsun’s makeup bag and fishes out a lip balm. Wheein smiles innocently when she turns to look at her, slowly applying the balm on her lips.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Series: weekly writing project ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	"rivalry"

**Author's Note:**

> weekly fic comes from [this](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/181574988693/image-your-otp-as-rockstars-person-a-is-a-more)
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this and might be tempted to make this into a series, hope u enjoy!

The bathroom wall is cold against the exposed skin on her back and shoulders as she is pressed against the tiles. She grins down at the smaller girl that glares right back at her.

“What was that?” Wheein hisses, shoving at her shoulder again. “ _Unlike most bands, we like to make music about important stuff?_ Really?” She scoffs and crosses her arms, but to anyone that knows her well it’s clear that she is not really angry.

“I didn’t know you kept up with me and my bandmates,” Yongsun says with an easy smile that makes Wheein’s eyes narrow. The younger girl is referring to an interview Yongsun did with her bandmates a few weeks ago, that was posted recently.

\--

_“So, we are here with rock band Girls Night Out!” the interviewer started. He turned back to the camera after their introductions. “As one of the leading bands in South Korea right now, which band would you say is your rival band?” He grinned as if he had asked a great question and Yongsun shared a look with Joohyun, who she can tell is holding herself back from rolling her eyes in front of a camera._

_“Well, we don’t really like to compare ourselves with others,” Chorong said simply, a strained smile on her face. The interviewer scoffs and waves a hand as if he did not believe her. Yongsun took a deep breath._

_“Nonsense! There really is not a single band out there you secretly compete with?” He leaned closer with wide eyes and all of the girls knew which band he wants them to mention, but she will not have it._

_“There aren’t really any big girl rock bands at the moment, so it would not be fair to compare ourselves,” Bomi said. She was not lying, but people did not care about genres, they just saw all these girl bands that played instruments and grouped them all together._

_“Besides, unlike most bands… no offense to them of course— but we like to make music about important stuff, not just music that sounds nice and gets played on the radio.” Yongsun leans back in her seat and sees the pleased look on the interviewers face and the eyes of her bandmates on her._

__\--

“You know I didn’t mean your band or _any_ band really,” Yongsun tells Wheein. She runs a hand through her short blonde locks and raises a brow at the younger girl. “And if they actually listened to our music, they would know we don’t care what people make music about as long as they enjoy doing it.” She moves past Wheein and stands in front of the mirror, carefully re-applying her black lipstick.

Wheein sighs and leans against the sink next to her. Without looking at her, Yongsun can tell that she is pouting. She knows her too well at this point.

“I know that… it’s just so dumb that people care more about our supposed ‘rivalry’ than your music.” She leans in to rummage through Yongsun’s makeup bag and fishes out a lip balm. Wheein smiles innocently when she turns to look at her, slowly applying the balm on her lips.

When Yongsun and Chorong had started talking about making a rock band because there were not any active all-girls bands years ago, they never expected it to turn into _this._ This being their band Girls Night Out with her as the lead vocalist and guitarist, Chorong as the bassist, her girlfriend Bomi as the drummer and their friend Joohyun as the keyboardist. They were not a huge hit at first, with their lyrics speaking of the broken system that no one wanted to talk about openly, but they slowly built themselves up as a band known for their feminist anthems, which drove the male fans away, much to Joohyun and Yongsun’s joy.

“Well at some point I didn’t like you or your band so… I’m just pretending nothing changed.” Yongsun applies more mascara before turning completely to face Wheein. “It’s not like I have ever said anything bad about you or any other bands for that matter. They just jump to conclusions and draw the wrong lines. Does it really matter what the media thinks?” She reaches out and pulls Wheein closer to her.

When Wind Flower, a new indie band started getting popular and constantly on the radio everywhere, that was when the rumours and questions of rivalry started. Yongsun did not really care about the band and got tired of their love songs constantly playing everywhere quickly. She met Wheein at a small house party Chorong and Bomi were hosting, and then she kept seeing her everywhere.

“No.” Wheein intertwines their hands together and looks up at her. “But when are you going to tell your friends?” She tilts her head cutely and Yongsun groans. “I know you want to avoid Joohyun telling you _I told you so_ , but there is only so long you can keep me a secret, you know?”

The past year had been so hectic, and she had been seeing Wheein when she had time, but it was not until months into whatever they were that she found out Wheein was the lead vocalist in the band she despised so much.

\--

_The rain was pouring outside and Yongsun cranked the heat up when she saw Wheein clutching the sweater she was wearing tighter around her. Her bangs clung to her wet forehead and the rest of her hair was hidden in the hood of the large yellow hoodie she was wearing._

_“Sorry you had to wait outside; traffic is terrible when the weather is like this,” Yongsun said as she drives. She spares a quick look at the younger girl and sees that she was already looking at her._

_“Ah, stop apologising, it’s fine,” she insists. She leans forward to turn on the radio and Yongsun groans at the song that comes on. “What is it?” Wheein asked._

_“It’s just this song… it’s everywhere.” Yongsun said carelessly, her eyes narrowed as she drives carefully through the rain. She hates driving in weather like this, but when both of their schedules had lined up, she was quick to pick Wheein up._

_“You don’t like it?” Wheein asked. She wondered if Yongsun really did not know that it was her voice singing out of the car speakers or if she was just brutally honest._

_“I mean it’s okay… but I’m so tired of hearing Wind Flower’s music everywhere I go. They’re rookies, I know and they are clearly talented, I just wished they didn’t just make every type of love song possible, as if we don’t have enough of that.”_

_Wheein chuckles, an amused smile on her face. “Have you even listened to their music properly?”_

_“I guess not. Are you a fan?”_

_Wheein grins widely while Yongsun’s eyes are on the road, completely oblivious. “I guess you could say I know their music well.”_

_\--_

“I promised you I will tell them when the promotions for 4x4ever are over. Maybe the tour too, now that I think about it. Chorong will not let me hear the end of it.” Yongsun rolls her eyes, but Wheein knows she loves her best friend.

“Whenever you’re ready, but please don’t wait too long. Byulyi won’t stop bothering me about who my ‘ _mystery_ _girlfriend’_ is.” Wheein smiles down at their hands and Yongsun plants a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You should probably go back until Hyejin and Byulyi start looking for you. Aren’t you performing first?” Yongsun watches amusedly as Wheein’s eyes widen. As if summoned, the door to the bathroom opens and the two girls quickly pull away from each other. Yongsun busies herself with the makeup bag while Wheein starts washing her hands.

Nayeon pops her head in, Jisoo standing in the doorway behind her. They politely bow a little to Yongsun before turning to their bandmate.

“We have been looking for you _everywhere,”_ Nayeon complains. Wheein smiles bashfully and dries her hands quickly.

Jisoo rolls her eyes. “She’s lying. We just started looking for you, like, two minutes ago.” Nayeon turns towards her and hisses “ _traitor!”_ before turning back to smile innocently at Wheein.

“Don’t listen to her. Now, come along, we’re on standby.”

Wheein leaves with her bandmates, but turns as she is exiting the bathroom to mouth _see you later_ and a wave behind her members’ backs. They are bickering about something as usual, too busy to see the wink Yongsun sends back.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated, thank you so much for reading !


End file.
